


Detective Work

by gingayellow



Category: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Vampire Jin verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2954804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Vampire Jin AU] While still recovering, Jin strikes out on his own to find out what happened to Hiromu Iwasaki. [Jin/Ryuuji, vampire AU, mentions child kidnapping, past traumas for Jin, OC character death, violence.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Detective Work

**Author's Note:**

> Vampire Jin AU again (if anyone is wondering why these stories are completely so slowly, it's because they're very long--this one is 2700+ words).

Title: Detective Work  
Fandom: Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters  
Characters/Pairing: Iwasaki Ryuuji/Jin Masato  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: Vampire fic, mentions child kidnapping, past traumas for Jin, OC character death, violence.  
Notes: Vampire Jin AU again (if anyone is wondering why these stories are completely so slowly, it's because they're very long--this one is 2700+ words).

“That’s all you could get? Really?”

Morishita frowned. “That’s an odd way of saying thank you for smuggling your motorcycle back.”

Jin kicked a rock in Ryuuji’s driveway. “I appreciate that, but couldn’t you have brought my research? Maybe some weapons?”

“I don’t think you fully understand, Jin.” It was really annoying when Morishita pulled the ‘I’m Kurorin’s second, so I know more than even the centuries old vampire’ thing. “We’re still in the middle of a standoff with Enter’s clan. You’re the one trick we have up our sleeve. If he finds out you’re still alive, he’ll make sure to finish what he started.”

“The only reason he caught me in the first place was ‘cuz he fought dirty—and trust me, I learned from my mistake.” Jin made a fist, just to prove his point. “I’m ready to get back to work.”

“It’s nice that you want to help, and that you want to help this human who’s been protecting you—yes, Jin, I’ve been keeping tabs on Iwasaki as well, please don’t gape, it’s my job to know everything about everyone, remember?” Morishita leaned against the bike. “But you’re still recovering.”

“That again?” This was starting to get old. “C’mon, it’s sunrise, and I’m outside, and I’m not even dizzy!”

“Kuroki wants you to rest for at least two more weeks.”

“Oh, and who’s supposed to find Ryuuji’s little brother then, hunh?!”

Morishita shrugged. “I will. It’s kind of my job to.” He glanced at Jin. “I’m surprised you didn’t ask me before, I’m better at it than you are.”

Jin decided to let that go, for now. “Fine.” He ducked into the house quickly/quietly (Ryuuji and Youko had work and school, respectively, in two hours) grabbed his folder, and ran back out. “The kid’s name is Hiromu Iwasaki. He was born in Tokyo, and he’d be about eighteen now.”

Morishita frowned as he flipped through the folder. “And that’s all you have?”

“… Yeah.”

“Well, it is a pretty cold case.” Morishita patted his shoulder, before tucking the folder into his briefcase. “I’ll give it my full attention.”

“Thank you.” Despite being annoying, Morishita was the best at investigations. “Do you need a ride?”

“No, but thank you. I have enough energy to teleport to my office. Have a nice morning!”

“Yeah, yeah, you two.” Jin waved a hand as Morishita disappeared into a beam of light. Must be nice, being a spirit, and going wherever you wanted. Not cooped up and no help to anyone.

Well, at least he could breakfast ready. He climbed up the porch steps—and stumbled.

“Okay,” Jin said grimly. “Maybe I’m a little dizzy.”

Time to get out of the sun.

\--

“Good morning, Youko!” Jin beamed as he set the table. “I made you sunny side up eggs!”

“Again?” Youko made a face as she sat down. “Jin, there’s breakfast aside from eggs, ya know.”

“Yeah, I checked your pantry. Not even you could process all the sugar in that cereal.”

“Hey, I like sugar!”

“Not on the day of your math test.” Jin rinsed off the frying pan in the sink. “You need real energy.”

Youko grumpily took a bite of her eggs. “Ryuuji’s rubbing off of you.”

“Speaking of…” Jin said as Ryuuji took his seat. “Hurry up, the eggs are getting cold.”

“Thank you.” Ryuuji took a bite. “So, how are you feeling, Masato?”

“Happier and healthier than you two bed heads! Here’s your lunch, Youko. And don’t forget to put your stuff in the sink!”

“Yeah, okay.” She managed a wave before leaving. Jin watched from the window as she boarded the school bus.

“She’s a good kid,” he said to Ryuuji. “Oh, hey, don’t touch those dishes. I’ll do them for you.”

Ryuuji blinked at him, hands still in the sink. “It’s fine. I still have time before work. And you made breakfast—”

Jin shooed him from the sink. “I gotta do something to pay ya back. Not to mention I’m bored to death.”

“Technically, you’re already dead.”

“Ha, ha, ha.” Jin ran a hand through his hair. “I got a co-worker helping me find your brother. He’s good. He’s also a spirit.” Ryuuji used to be a vampire hunter. He’d have a working knowledge of other supernatural creatures.

“That will make traveling easier.” Ryuuji took a deep breath before speaking again. “I guess this means you haven’t found out anything new yet.”

Jin tried to smile. “Not since yesterday.”

“I’ve been looking for him for ten years, with no clues. I wasn’t expecting you to find him right away.”

“But you’re still disappointed.” Jin looked up at Ryuuji.

“Not with you. Only with the situation.”

“I know.” Jin nudged his shoulder, gently. “Vampire empathy, remember?”

“Good. Then you also know that I believe what I said.” Ryuuji managed a real smile, and left.

Jin waited until he hear the car start up before collapsing in a chair. He was a little tired, from staying up all night on a lead that proved to be no good. As much as Ryuuji believed it, the fact remained that he had been here for almost a month, made a promise, and had nothing to show for it.

But not anymore.

Jin took out his phone. He was stronger. He had his bike back. Which meant some contacts could be reached again. He could definitely handle detective work.

\--

Ryuuji took a moment to gather himself before stepping out of his car. For the most part, he enjoyed working as a mechanic, but today he’d had a string of customers who just didn’t understand that not all repairs could be done in one day. When he wasn’t trying to deal with them, he was trying to order five different parts at the same time, and he was very glad he was done with the day. He could have a (sort of) normal night with Youko and… however Masato fit into their family now.

Masato was waiting for him at the door. “Hey, babe.” He winked. “I’m gonna talk to some monsters and ne’er do wells. Don’t wait up.”

“Wait.” Without missing a beat, Ryuuji grabbed his arm. “Masato, I’m not letting a sick vampire loose in the world.”

“I’m better, I promise.” Masato flipped his hair with his free hand. “I’ll pick you and Youko up some snacks.”

Ryuuji didn’t let go. “I want the truth, not snacks.”

Masato huffed, playing the role of the petulant child. But Ryuuji had been around him long enough to know there was something more serious going on. “I got in touch with an old… acquaintance. He was involved with some shady stuff involving taking humans away ten years ago. In Tokyo.”

“… I see.” Ryuuji let go, and hoped he didn’t look as shaken as he felt. “I’ll ask my neighbor to look over Youko, and we’ll go.”

Masato shook his head. “This guy’s more than aware of what his boss will do to him if he’s found out talking to a Black Puma. He only trusts me.”

“Then I’ll wait in the car, and—”

“And let someone track your car back here?”

“I know how to mask it.” It took effort to keep his tone collected. “I used to do this all the time.”

“I know. I just… let’s try a compromise. I’ll head to the meeting point, and if I’m not back by midnight, you come and save my butt, okay?”

“All right.” Ryuuji didn’t want to compromise. But he didn’t need empathy, or any other supernatural powers to know that was something troubling Masato. Deeply. If he didn’t give, just a little, he might just leave.

And that was something he could not permit.

“Hold on.” Ryuuji went to his room long enough to get his old weapon box. “It’s a small stake. You can slip it in your coat pocket.” He did just that for Masato. “Just in case your delivery boy forgot to give you some old gear. And this,” he continued as he placed a small blue amulet on a silver chain around Masato’s neck, “will disguise you, even to other vampires.”

“Dang. You must’ve been a really good vampire hunter.”

“All in the past. Now I’m trying to keep one alive.”

“Thank you.” Masato was in his space, giving him one of those rare, genuine smiles.

If the situation wasn’t so terrible, Ryuuji would have enjoyed it. “Thank me by coming home in one piece.”

\--

Freedom.

Not that Jin had been a prisoner—far from it. Ryuuji and Youko had saved his life. But actually being outside, on the road, doing something… it had been far too long.

He’d been sitting around too long, letting them go through what he had. But it was okay, because he was going to find some information.

The meeting point was one of the few remaining “pit stops”—places for supernatural creature to meet and be themselves. The Internet had done away with the need for such places, but some deals still needed to be done with little/no ability to trace it. Like tonight.

“Yo, Akira!” Jin flagged down the demon. “Mind if I borrow some money for drinks?”

“Don’t bother.” Akira shifted in his seat, which was about four sizes too small. “I know you. I left my wallet at home, so no pick-pocketing.”

“Me? A noble lieutenant of the Black Puma clan, stealing? No way.” Jin eased himself into the opposite chair. “I’m recovering from sun sickness, Akira, so I’m not in the mood for small talk.” He looked Akira right in his bright red eyes. “Tell me what you know about Hiromu Iwasaki.”

Akira dabbed at the sweat beading on his brow. “It was ten years ago, Jin. I don’t remember much.”

“I’m paying you to remember.” Jin leaned forward, so that his fangs would glint in the light. “C’mon, Akira. You were secretary for the Vaglass’s Tokyo chapter. You saw every name.”

“It’s been ten years! You should be glad that I’m willing to talk you at all, you’re asking the—”

Jin grinned widely, and toothily.

“O-okay. I do remember a Hiromu. I think we sent him to Osaka.” He handed Jin a small folder. “He was there for three years, but then he disappeared.”

Jin snatched the folder, and yes, Akira’s story matched the record, for what it was worth. “Was he killed?”

“No. Not by anything supernatural, at least. We would have known.” Akira examined his claws. “Is that all?”

“For now. I might need to call you again.”

“Nope, this was it. I’m not risking Vaglass finding me out.” Now Akira was grinning. “So, about my payment—”

Akira disappeared in a pile of dust.

And Escape (of course it was Escape), along with two other vampires, was in his place. “I’ve always liked killing smoke demons. One good stab, and… poof.” She smiled at Jin. “It’s almost like killing vampires. Not as fun, though.

The one good thing was that the amulet was working—otherwise Escape would have said something at this point. So Jin backed away slowly, hands on the stake in his pocket. “Hey, lady. I was trying to catch up with an old friend.”

Escape approached him in even steps. “I didn’t realize discussing internal affairs for the Vaglass’s herding missions was small talk.”

Okay, now Jin was just mad. “Herding? That’s a funny name for child kidnapping.”

Escape turned to her grunt. “Hear that, boys? Not only do we get to kill more people, we get to crush some dangerous philosophy as well.”

Jin was a good fighter, but like it or not, his skills were rusty, and Escape had always had the edge in battle, even when he was at one hundred percent. So Jin opted for jumping out the (thankfully open) window, rolling. He’d done something to his right arm, but he was okay.

Okay enough to drive, at least. He got up to move, but there was a grunt blocking his path. Jin managed a kick, dodged, dodged again, found his opening.

The grunt became dust. Jin kept his grip on the stake, however, because he could sense the other one behind him, and he got ready to throw it… but then Escape grabbed him.

“You were so focused on my men, you forgot to keep track on me.” He struggled, but it was no good. “Quantity over quality in your kills. That’s a rookie mistake. I guess you haven’t been doing this too long?”

“She killed Dwight, though,” the grunt said to her, as creepily calm as Escape as he pried the stake out of Jin’s hand. “He’s got raw talent.”

“Hmm. I suppose he does. We could take him to Enter, and let him reeducate our new friend here—”

**_No._ **

He had no more weapons, but his terror/anger was strong enough that the elbow he delivered to Escape’s gut made her let go, and collapse to the ground. The grunt was still there, however, which meant Jin had one more obstacle until he could **_get away_** … but then that grunt became dust as well.

Ryuuji was there, breathing hard, in full hunter gear. And… and some really creepy mask. It looked a little like what the guys in Youko’s comics wore, except blue, and with large, gold eyes. But the voice was pure Ryuuji. “Step away from him, or I will kill you.”

Escape scuttled backwards. She didn’t look scared (she never did), but there was a crack in her calm. “It’s you. The Blue Moon Hunter.”

“Yes. Yes, it is. So you know what I’m capable of.” He aimed his cross bow at Escape’s heart. “This is your last chance to leave.”

She did.

Jin just barely managed to ask where Youko was.

Ryuuji, still masked, assured her that she was with his friend.

Jin was rattled, but pulled himself together enough so Ryuuji could collapse on him once it was finally over. For awhile, he didn’t say anything. He just held Ryuuji and let him shiver until the worst of the fear/dread/misery ebbed away.

“Thank you,” he finally said, stroking Ryuuji’s back. He felt cold to the touch, even by vampire standards. “I know you have a lot of issues with hunting, and what you did wasn’t easy.”

“But I had to, or I would have lost you.” Ryuuji pulled away. Only enough so he could remove his mask. He looked like he was going to throw up, but he managed a shaky smile. “It was worth it.”

“He wasn’t human.” Despite what Ryuuji had said, Jin sensed that he needed to hear this. “He was a vampire, and not a good one, either.”

“I know.” Ryuuji sighed heavily. “But if a high ranking member of the Vaglass clan knows I’m here, I guess I should get ready to wear this mask again.”

“Yeah, about that.” Jin took the mask from him gently. “I’d heard about the Blue Moon Hunter, but I’d always assumed he was a myth.”

“I assure you, I was real.”

“This mask… it’s a little theatrical though, don’t you think?”

Ryuuji shrugged, guiding Jin away back to his bike. “I didn’t want vampires to know that I was a hunter taking care of an infant. The mask was the best way to hide my identity.”

“That makes sense. But Blue Moon Hunter…?”

Ryuuji groaned. “I was eighteen, and thought it sounded mysterious.”

“Aww. It is!” Jin settled against his bike. “Listen, Ryuuji. I did find some info on your brother.”

“Tell me.”

“Whelp, my contact said Vaglass took him to Osaka for about five years, but then he vanished. He’s not dead!” Because crap, Ryuuji looked like he was gonna faint. “He’s still alive, and now we know who did it, and some idea of where he may have gone.”

“Can we convince your contact to give up anymore information?”

“Yeah, about that.” Jin grimaced. “Hiromu’s not dead, but now my contact is.”

“Oh.”

“But I’m gonna send Morishita this info. After you and I look it over, of course.” He smiled at Ryuuji. “Don’t worry. We’ll find Hiromu.”

“I know.” Jin went still when Ryuuji touched his face, briefly. “But by the way, I’m glad you’re safe, as well. Are you going to be able to make the ride home alone?”

“Y-yeah.”

“I’ll see you there. I hope Ranru’s not too made at me for being out this late.” And with that, Ryuuji was gone.

There had been a pulse of something—something familiar—coming from Ryuuji, but Jin couldn’t quite place it. But he knew that he wanted to know more.

“Guess I’ll be unraveling the mystery of the Blue Moon Hunter as well,” Jin said to himself as he drove away on his bike.


End file.
